Sparkling Justice
|status = Unknown |game debut = Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (Mentioned; Impersonated by Peko Pekoyama) |manga debut = Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair (Mentioned; Impersonated by Peko Pekoyama) }} Sparkling Justice (キラキラセギ), Kirakira-chan in the original Japanese, is a mentioned character in the Danganronpa series. They are an infamous serial killer. History Prior to The Tragedy Sparkling Justice is native to Spain. During their life, they decided to become a vigilant serial killer whose motive revolved around "justice" and killing criminals. They own a wide variety of masks, which they wear at all times. They are known for leaving a mask at the scene of their murders. At some point in their life, they were interviewed for a Spaniard magazine, later murdering the journalist who interviewed them. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Sparkling Justice does not appear physically in Danganronpa 2, but they receive a few mentions in Chapter 2. They are first mentioned by Sonia Nevermind, when she meets Hajime Hinata in the library on the second island and explains her love of serial killers. She brings up Sparkling Justice as an example and explains some points of their back story, including how they fight for an ideal of justice, speak Spanish, and leave a mask at the scene of their kill. Peko Pekoyama overheard this conversation and decided to incorporate Sparkling Justice into her plans to save Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu from the Killing School Trip by letting him get away with murder. After killing Mahiru Koizumi (supposedly on Fuyuhiko's implicit orders), she left a heroic mask at the crime scene; later, during the Class Trial, she dons another mask and adopts the persona of Sparkling Justice in an attempt to get the class to vote for her as the blackened. During her performance she expounds upon Justice, goes on with long-winded speeches, and uses emoticons in her speech, acting out her idea of what this killer would be like. Peko's gambit worked; her apparent revelation as a prolific serial killer goaded the students into voting her as Mahiru's murderer. It was only after the vote that Sonia managed to convince everyone that Peko could not be Sparkling Justice - as Hajime recalled, the serial killer was based in the area of Spain, and could thus not be a Japanese schoolgirl like Peko. Fortunately for the rest of Class 77-B, further questioning and Fuyuhiko's own inability to uphold Peko's version of events led to Monokuma deciding that Peko was indeed Mahiru's murderer, saving them from mass execution. Identity It is unknown who Sparkling Justice actually is. In Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer it is hinted that Takumi Hijirihara is their true identity, based on the fact Takumi has spent time in Spain, owns various masks, and murders other killers exactly to that of Sparkling Justice's modus operandi. Sparkling Justice's Japanese name is even more of a hint to Takumi, being "Kira-Kira", which sounds a lot like "Killer Killer", Takumi's alternative title. Quotes *“Justicia completa! El centro de justicia que es atravesado por la justicia! La estrella principal en la noche! Ese seria yo...Sparkling Justice!” (catchphrase translated to Spanish, as read by Sonia) Trivia *"Kirakira," Sparkling Justice's name in the original Japanese, is the Japanese sound effect for something sparkling or shining.Definition of kirakira Also, the word "kirā" means "killer."Definition of kirā *The mask that Peko uses to impersonate Sparkling Justice comes from an anime called Sun Witch ♪ Esper Ito. The anime airs in the Kingdom of Novoselic, and Sonia states it is very popular there. *The Sun Witch ♪ Esper Ito mask appears in the end credits of Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc #01, in which Peko wears it when she and the other members of Class 77-B attend a summer festival. *This mask shares characteristics with one of Japan's most prominent mascots, Peko-chan of , including the outward sticking tongue. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa Gaiden Characters Category:In-Universe Category:Status Unknown Category:Real Name Unknown Category:Killers Category:Maintenance: Articles to Merge Category:Gender Unknown